


Blooming

by RaeDMagdon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Oral, Sorry Not Sorry, mild cat stuff, this will probably give you a cavity, very light scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Catra and Adora explore Brightmoon's gardens together, deepening their bond along the way.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 185
Kudos: 1835
Collections: Completed Catradora Fics





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> I can't express how overwhelmingly happy I am about S5 of She-Ra. I expected a beautiful redemption arc, but Catradora being canon? Amazing. Fantastic. Breathtaking. Perfect.
> 
> This is my love letter to the series, and the fandom that loves it as much as I do. Please enjoy!
> 
> My tumblr is @raedmagon and my website is raedmagdon.com if you want to check out my original fiction (which also has lots of wlw in love).

“Are plants supposed to smell this unnatural?” Catra asked Adora, wrinkling her nose as she scanned Brightmoon’s gardens. A rainbow of flowers surrounded them, swaying on slender stalks and blossoming from neatly trimmed bushes. They were pretty, if one liked that sort of thing, but Catra had never understood the point of flowers. Maybe the fact that the only garden in the Fright Zone had belonged to Shadow Weaver had something to do with it.

“I don’t know what you mean by unnatural,” Adora said. “If anything, the Fright Zone smelled unnatural with all the smog. We just didn’t know any different.” She paused to admire one of the many flower beds, which boasted neat rows of periwinkle buds that had yet to blossom. Catra was forced to stop as well, since she was holding Adora’s hand, and had been ever since they’d gone outside.

_ Outside. That’s the point, right? _

When Adora had bugged her to get out of bed and venture beyond the room they now shared in Brightmoon’s palace, Catra had reluctantly agreed. Despite being a well known introvert, she had to acknowledge that spending most of her days (and nights) in bed, dozing instead of actually sleeping so there was less chance of nightmares, wasn’t the healthiest behavior. So, to the royal gardens they had gone. At least it wasn’t yet another ‘yay we saved the world’ party. Those were always noisy, crowded, and much too touchy-feely for Catra’s tastes.

“Look,” Adora said, pointing at the flowers. “That one’s starting to open.”

Catra lowered her head to look. One of the buds was indeed starting to blossom, showing the edges of its tightly tucked petals. She gave Adora a faint smile. “It’s pretty, I guess. Like you.”

Adora arched a blonde eyebrow. “You  _ guess?” _

Catra huffed, withdrawing her hand from Adora’s and crossing her arms. “Fine. You’re more beautiful than flowers. I’ve always thought so. Happy now?”

“Aww,” Adora said. “Don’t be such a grumpypuss, Catra.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Catra protested. “I’m doing this garden date thing with you, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are. Thanks for indulging me.”

Adora bent beside the flower bed, caressing the bud with her fingertips. Golden light surrounded the flower, coaxing its petals open. Faint white stripes led to its center, breaking up the solid blue coloring. “Here.” Adora plucked the flower, tucking the stem behind Catra’s ear. “Now we’re both beautiful.” 

“Great,” Catra drawled. “You murdered it. What did the poor, innocent flower ever do to you?” She adjusted the flower in her hair, although she didn’t remove it. Her mane was still shorter than she preferred, but she was getting used to the new cut.

“I did not,” Adora said. “I’m She-Ra. I can re-plant it whenever I want. Here, give it back.”

“No!” Catra swatted Adora’s hand away, skipping backwards out of reach. “It’s mine now. You can’t have it.”

“Catra!”

Their brief scuffle sparked a chase through the gardens, with Catra leading the dance and Adora trotting close on her heels. Catra put on a burst of speed, circling around a decorative hedge and ducking out of sight while Adora pretended not to see. The way Adora’s eyes flicked over to Catra’s hiding place every few seconds gave her away, though.

“Come out, Catra. I promise not to take your flower, okay?”

“No,” Catra called, creeping along the hedge until she saw the trunk of a nearby tree. It too bore flowers on long, thin branches, which drooped to brush the ground like a willow’s. She checked to make sure Adora’s back was turned, then sprinted for cover.

“Why not?” Adora shouted. Through the gaps in the branches, Catra caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a familiar red jacket.

“You haven’t made it worth my while.” Catra extended her claws and scurried up the tree’s narrow trunk. It was an easy climb. Soon, she was perched on one of the higher, sturdier limbs, tail stretched out behind her to maintain her balance. Below, she spotted Adora pushing aside the flowering branches, peeking through the natural curtain they formed. 

“If you come out, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Catra remained silent. If she spoke, it would give the game away. She just hoped Adora didn’t think to look up.

“Fine. Five kisses.”

Despite the tempting offer, Catra stayed quiet, creeping along the tree limb until she was only a few feet behind Adora.

“Fifty kisses?”

Before Adora could circle away to search elsewhere, Catra dropped down, hanging by the backs of her knees. “Hey, Adora,” she said, swaying slightly from the residual motion.

Adora jumped, then laughed, turning to face her. “Catra, you goof.”

Before Catra realized what was happening, she found herself drawn into an upside-down kiss, all playful sweetness. It was delightfully warm, and butterflies tickled Catra’s stomach when Adora sucked briefly at her bottom lip. They only broke apart reluctantly, when they both realized they needed to breathe.

“One down,” Catra said, smirking in triumph. “You still owe me forty-nine kisses.”

“Don’t worry.” Adora caressed the back of Catra’s mane, ruffling it affectionately before readjusting the flower behind her ear. Miraculously, it hadn’t fallen out. “I’m good for them.”

Catra unhooked her knees from the branch, dropping into Adora’s arms. She could have landed on her feet easily, but it was much more fun to make Adora catch her. She wasn’t disappointed. Adora held her bridal style, and didn’t set her down immediately, either.

“You could’ve warned me,” Adora grumbled, although that didn’t stop her from planting a kiss on the tip of Catra’s nose.

Catra scrunched up her face. “Hey, that tickles.”

“I promised you fifty kisses,” Adora said, gazing at Catra with eyes that were just too adorably blue. “I never said they’d all be on the lips.”

Heat rushed from Catra’s cheeks all the way to the pit of her stomach, where it pooled in uncomfortable but exhilarating ways. Usually, she was the one who made suggestive comments. She was the one who flirted. She wasn’t used to Adora being so bold—at least, not when it came to _this._

“Uh…”

“What’s the matter?” Adora teased. “Cat got your tongue?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “That hasn’t been funny since we were five.” She hopped out of Adora’s arms, only to find she missed them. Even when Adora wasn’t She-Ra, her biceps were a thing of beauty. She shook herself, realizing she was staring even though Adora’s jacket didn’t put them on prominent display.

_Come on, Catra. Get it together. You can’t_ _let Adora, of all people, out-flirt you. No way._ She strolled forward with a sway in her hips, placing a hand in the center of Adora’s chest and walking her back toward the tree. “Where are those other forty eight kisses going, Adora?”

Adora’s eyes widened in surprise as her back hit the tree trunk, but her smile grew bigger. “Where do you want them?”

“If we were still enemies, I’d suggest my ass,” Catra quipped, “but I think we’re past that. I have other ideas, though.”

“Yeah?”

Something hot and wonderful and  _ new _ raced between them then. A spark. A current of electricity, like from one of the ominous machines in Hordak’s sanctum, only not scary and all kinds of exciting. A magnetic charge caused Catra to lean in, until her breath mingled with Adora’s and their lips brushed again.

This kiss was different. It pulled at something deeply rooted in Catra’s stomach, causing her to groan as Adora’s mouth moved against hers.  _ Oh. _ It was better, so much better, than all the times she’d merely imagined kissing Adora late at night, while everyone else in their dormitory was asleep. It was warm and thrilling and  _ real,  _ and no matter how often they did this, Catra never quite got over it.

Part of her felt like she didn’t deserve it, although Adora was always there to remind her that she did. 

Catra was so wrapped up in the heat of Adora’s lips that she didn’t realize Adora’s fingertips had crept beneath her shirt until they grazed her stomach. She gasped without pulling away from Adora’s mouth, tightening her claws on Adora’s shirt sleeve. She didn’t remember gripping it, although it would probably need darning now.

“Is this okay?” Adora asked, with an endearing mixture of hesitance and hope.

Catra’s heart melted, as it always did whenever Adora asked her anything at all. She started to say ‘yes’ before she’d even thought through what the answer would mean. When she did take a moment to consider it, the distant barrage of questions hardly formed a ripple in her mind.

_ Am I really gonna let Adora feel me up, or more, outside? Under a tree? _

_ What if someone catches us? _

_ What if we try something sexual, but I’m not good enough? _

That last thought was the only one sharp enough to pop her blissful bubble. She hesitated, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Catra?” A worried wrinkle formed in Adora’s brow. “Sorry, we don’t have to do—”

_ Come on, Catra. Say something! Now she thinks she upset you. _

“No, I want to. I want… you. I just—what if I suck?”

Adora blinked. “Why would you think that? You’re good at practically everything.”

It was Catra’s turn to blink in confusion. “Me? Ha,” she said, still hyper-aware of Adora’s bare palm resting on her stomach. “You’re joking. I ruin almost everything I touch—”

Adora cut her off with another kiss, slow and tender. Gradually, Catra relaxed. The tension drained from her shoulders, and she sighed as Adora’s tongue slipped into her mouth, seeking a deeper connection. At least with this, they’d had a bit of practice. She put her fears aside and focused on sucking Adora’s tongue, shuddering at the low groan her actions earned.

Only when they were both trembling against the tree trunk, clutching at each other’s clothes to try and get closer, did Adora withdraw and plant another closed-mouthed peck on Catra’s lips. “Hey. It’s just me, Catra. I’ve never done this before, either.”

Catra offered Adora a weak smile. “Really?” Part of her had hoped so, but she’d been too afraid to ask. Maybe Adora had fallen into bed with some hero-worshipping civilian she’d saved, or one of her many Princess allies. She’d even thought Sparkles and Adora were a thing for a while, before she joined the Best Friend Squad herself and realized their relationship was purely platonic.

As for herself, she’d had neither the time nor the desire for a sexual relationship once Adora left the Horde. She’d spent years secretly dreaming of the day she and Adora would be each other’s first everythings. After Adora left, Catra had assumed that dream was dead and buried.

Apparently not.

“What about you?” Catra asked. “Am I what you want?”

“Absolutely.” Adora cupped Catra’s face with the hand that wasn’t on her stomach, brushing a careful thumb along her cheek. “But I can wait. I don’t want to rush—mmf!”

This time, Catra claimed Adora’s lips. She hooked her claws into Adora’s jacket, clinging as if their kiss might sweep her away. Something about Adora always threatened to do that. Even though they were childhood best friends, even though Adora made her feel completely and totally safe in a way no one else ever had or could, there was something overwhelming about their evolving connection. Something powerful. Something Catra doubted she could control (and deep down, didn’t want to).

By the time Adora broke away, bending to nuzzle the crook of Catra’s neck, her heartbeat had doubled in speed. Every part of her body felt like it was pounding, shaking, or both. Most distracting of all was the growing ache in her core, a keen-edged longing that sat low in her belly and throbbed between her legs.

It wasn’t fair that Adora could turn her on with just a couple of kisses.

“Catra,” Adora murmured, her hot breath skating over Catra’s pulse point. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do, dummy,” Catra said, but the crack in her voice gave her away. She winced in embarrassment, swallowing before she tried again. “I love you, too. And, thanks. For being patient.”

Adora lifted her head. “Patient? It’s only been two weeks since the war ended. We’re still working through stuff.” Her face fell, brows knitting with worry. “Oh no. I’ve been pressuring you, haven’t I?”

“No, I mean you’ve been patient with everything. With me.” Catra moved one of her hands to Adora’s shoulder, kneading the taut line of muscle there in an effort to help her relax. “I expected earning your forgiveness to take a lot longer, is all.”

Adora gazed into Catra’s eyes then, with such intensity that it was impossible for her to look away. “What if I showed you?”

“What?”

“What if I showed you how much I love you? That you have nothing to worry about, because I love every part of you?”

Though her eyes remained riveted by Adora’s gaze, Catra was all too aware of their surroundings. “Here? Now?” Her tail twitched with restless energy.

“Here. Now. But only if you want to.”

Catra had to admit, there was something kind of sexy about fooling around outside, in a place where they could get caught. But this was also probably the most private part of the entire garden. The flowering tree branches would hide them from view if anyone happened to walk by, concealing them like a circular curtain.

_It’s also romantic_ , a squishy and disgusting part of Catra thought. _And hey, if we visit here again, I can point at this tree and say, ‘Oh, by the way, we had sex there,’_ _and then Sparkles will get super annoyed._

That wasn’t the reason Catra said ‘yes’, though. She said ‘yes’ because just looking at Adora’s hopeful expression made her deliriously happy. She said ‘yes’ because, not so deep down, a huge part of her craved the connection and validation. She said ‘yes’ because she’d never loved anyone more than she loved Adora, and each moment they spent together was better than the last.

“Yes,” she whispered, tilting her chin up to rest her forehead and nose against Adora’s. “I want to.”

“Really?” Adora made an absolutely adorable sound, not quite loud enough to be a squeal, but pretty close. “Okay! And it’ll be perfect, because it’s us, so don’t worry about messing up. We’ll figure it out together.”

“Right. Together.” Catra waited with parted lips, expecting Adora to kiss her again. Instead, Adora side-stepped out from between Catra and the tree and took off her jacket, revealing the broad line of her shoulders and well-defined abdominals, which showed through her white undershirt.

Catra gulped. She’d seen them before, but in this context, they were… different.  _ Delicious, _ really.

Rather than toss her shirt aside, Adora draped it flat on the grass. “Maybe we shouldn’t do it standing up until we’re a little more advanced,” she explained with a sheepish grin.

Catra didn’t need any more encouragement. She started to strip off her own shirt, only for Adora to take her hands and kiss them. “Can I?”

“If you want.”

Adora’s face lit up, like she’d just been given the best present in the world. Heat rushed to Catra’s cheeks, but she allowed Adora to peel her shirt off, lifting her arms to help. That left her in her sports bra, which Adora’s hands gravitated to almost immediately. She traced the bottom edge with her fingertips, and Catra shuddered.

“You can take it off,” she said, licking nervously at her lips.

Adora pulled the bra off too, although she needed Catra’s help to do so. Once it was gone, the two of them stared at each other in silence: Adora in her undershirt, Catra shirtless. The peaks of her nipples stiffened against the cool afternoon air, although Adora’s hungry gaze probably had something to do with it, too.

Catra remained frozen, taking shaky, nervous breaths. Adora continued staring, as if she were afraid to move and ruin the moment. Sensing her hesitance, Catra gathered her own courage and took Adora’s hand, guiding it to her right breast. Adora’s palm was warm and firm, and Catra’s nipple tightened further at the first squeeze.

“You’re so soft,” Adora said, breathless with wonder. She cupped Catra’s other breast without being asked, running both thumbs over the rapidly hardening tips.

The fur along Catra’s spine prickled. Her head spun, and heat spread between her legs, silky wetness that felt different than every time before. Different, because she wasn’t just going to touch herself while indulging in secret fantasies. Different, because Adora wouldn’t just be the cause, but the solution as well.

“Can we lay down?” Catra rasped, clutching Adora’s forearm. Her legs wobbled beneath her, like they might give at any moment.

They collapsed onto their growing pile of clothes without issue. Adora dropped to her knees, with Catra straddling her lap. They’d been stilted before, made hesitant by shared vulnerability, but a wave of heat changed everything as they came together again. Catra arched as Adora wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her head loll back. Adora’s mouth was warm and insistent against her neck, trailing along her collarbone and down toward her breasts.

“Adora,  _ please.”  _ Catra retracted her claws, running her fingers through Adora’s hair in search of something to hold. Part of her thought she might actually die if Adora stopped, or even paused. She shivered, her hips rolling forward on instinct as Adora’s lips wrapped around her right nipple, circling it with a silky tongue.

“Hmm.” Adora unlatched, blowing a cool stream of air across the swollen bud. “Please, what?”

Catra answered wordlessly, using her hold on Adora’s hair to direct her to the opposite side. She sighed with relief when Adora sucked her other nipple, pulling firmly and scraping with the edges of her teeth. Catra clenched as more heat pounded between her legs, leaving her underwear soaked through.

She wanted Adora’s fingers there  _ so badly. _ Adora’s tongue. Any part of Adora at all. She would have been satisfied with a thigh to grind against. But Adora didn’t seem inclined to give her what she needed. Instead, Adora tipped her onto her back, smiling down at her with a look of pure love before lavishing more attention on her breasts.

Soon, Catra had transformed into a writhing, gasping creature of pure need. Adora’s hands were everywhere—her ribs, her waist, her hips—solid and reassuring. Their gentleness and warmth sank into her like a salve, healing wounds much deeper than her skin. She relaxed,  _ fully  _ relaxed, more than she could ever remember doing before in her life.

_ With Adora, I’m safe. _

“Mm.” Adora paused and pulled back, grinning. “Am I doing okay?” From the goofy look on her face, she obviously knew she was.

“Shut up,” Catra grumbled, wrapping her hand around the back of Adora’s neck and drawing her in. “More kisses.”

She got what she wanted. Adora’s lips claimed hers, while Adora’s hands snaked down to the waistband of her pants, fumbling in an attempt to unfasten them. Catra lifted her hips, but it was still somewhat awkward. They had to pause so she could take them off properly, which required some creative wriggling.

“Yours too,” she demanded when she caught Adora watching her, stifling a giggle with her hand. “Or do I have to shred them?”

“Please don’t,” Adora said, peeling her own undershirt over her head. “Brightmoon’s gonna run out of clothes that fit me if you keep doing that.”

Catra didn’t feel the least bit guilty. She was too busy admiring Adora’s stomach, which looked even more impressive without a shirt in the way. “Then take ‘em off,” she said, unable and unwilling to break her stare. “If I’m naked, you should be too.”

Adora practically tore her pants off. Catra barely had time to admire her muscular thighs or the golden thatch of hair between them before Adora was on top of her again, sliding a knee between her legs. With the two of them naked, it felt entirely different. A thousand times better. Pressed skin to skin, Adora’s breathing and heartbeat felt closer, almost like they were part of Catra, too.

Unable to resist, Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s broad back and rocked upwards, rubbing purposefully against her thigh. She felt as much as heard the gasp that hitched in Adora’s chest, and her own breathing sped up when she realized why.

_ Adora can feel how wet I am. For her. _

“Oh wow,” Adora panted. One of her hands ran along Catra’s leg, guiding it around her hip. “I can feel how much you want this. It’s amazing.”

“You could feel me better with your fingers,” Catra pointed out, hoping she didn’t sound too desperate. She did, of course. There was no way Adora could miss the pleading note in her voice.

Adora smirked. “What about those kisses I owe you?”

Catra’s eyes widened. Her claws raked lightly between Adora’s shoulder blades, and her heel dug into the back of Adora’s thigh in response to the suggestion. Had she thought about it? Of course. A lot. It had been one of her earliest fantasies, when she’d first learned about sex by eavesdropping on the older cadets. But now, Adora was actually offering to do it. For real. Not just in her imagination.

“You can do that too, if you want,” she said, trying to play it casual.

Adora wasn’t the least bit casual about her own enthusiasm. “Please,” she begged, kissing the curve of Catra’s breast. “Let me taste you.”

_ Adora, begging to taste me… I like that. _ Feeling much more confident, Catra unwound her leg from around Adora’s waist and spread her thighs, propping herself up on her elbows in order to watch. “Go ahead. Pussy won’t eat itself.”

Adora burst out laughing, which caused Catra to laugh, too. Pure joy bubbled up in her chest, and a few tears leaked from her eyes until her aching sides prevented her from giggling anymore. She had to take a break to remember how to breathe.

Then she forgot how to breathe for an entirely different reason, because Adora had ducked beneath her knees to kiss up along one of her thighs. Catra watched in awe, completely enraptured by the sight of Adora’s brilliant blue eyes gazing up at her from between her legs.

Adora kissed the patch of brown fur above her pussy, burying her nose there and inhaling audibly. “S’good,” she mumbled, kissing again, then again. Her mouth moved lower, until Catra felt the wash of hot breath. One of her hands shot down, tightening in Adora’s golden hair in an effort to draw her closer and keep her there.

“Tell me what works,” Adora whispered, before burying her face and spreading Catra’s sensitive outer lips with a flat, upward swipe of her tongue.

The first stroke was more intense than Catra expected. Her inner walls clenched as Adora’s lips grazed her clit, which peeked out from beneath its hood. Everything was warm and soft and perfect, and it took considerable effort to keep her claws retracted as she curled her fingers and toes.

“It—it all works,” Catra stammered, digging her heels in below Adora’s shoulders. “It’s good.  _ So  _ good.  _ Please-don’t-stop.” _

Adora sealed her lips around Catra’s clit, sucking slowly, and Catra saw stars. The arm she’d been supporting herself with gave out, and she flopped onto her back, arching atop of the pile of discarded clothes. Her other hand shoved into Adora’s hair as well, and she cried out as Adora’s tongue circled over and around.

Soon, she was rocking desperately into Adora’s mouth. The heat, the softness, it all drove her wild. She gritted her teeth, trying to stifle the desperate noises that threatened to escape, but it was no use. Soon, she was saying Adora’s name, forgetting all about the public place they’d chosen and the risk of getting caught.

“Fuck, Adora!”

Hearing her own name seemed to spur Adora on. Her tongue slid lower, pressing lightly against Catra’s entrance. Electricity coursed through Catra’s entire body. She fisted Adora’s hair tighter, digging in with her claws.

Adora hissed, but didn’t pull back or ask Catra to stop. If anything, she licked and sucked with more determination. Her tongue applied pressure to a spot, slightly inside and forward, that Catra had discovered during her own explorations. But for some reason, having  _ Adora _ touch it made her tremble in an entirely new way.

All the while, Adora caressed her thighs, rubbing and kneading. If Catra had been nervous, the reassuring gesture would have soothed her. But despite the exhilaration she felt each time Adora’s tongue curled inside her, or Adora’s nose nudged her clit, she wasn’t afraid. She felt completely safe in Adora’s hands, although she wanted those hands to take a more active role.

During a brief lull, when Adora took a moment to breathe, Catra untangled her left hand and placed it on top of Adora’s right, lacing their fingers together. “Inside,” she said, guiding it between her legs.

Adora smiled. “Anything you want.” She slid a single finger past Catra’s opening, curling forward in search of the same spot she’d landed on before.

Catra’s hips levitated off the ground. Her ears stuck straight up, her tail fluffing out, and she let out a desperate, high-pitched mewl that would have humiliated her under any other circumstances.

“That’s your spot, huh?” Adora murmured, pressing another kiss to Catra’s clit. “You want two?”

No longer capable of speech, Catra nodded hopefully. She was wet, open, ready, and one finger wasn’t nearly enough. She let go of Adora’s hair and sagged back onto the grass as Adora added a second finger, her inner walls rippling. The stretch burned, but in a good way. She rolled her hips, encouraging Adora to move.

“Oh, wow. You’re so warm.” Adora scattered more kisses along her thighs, even nipping lightly.

Catra whimpered at the feel of blunt teeth digging into her flesh. It wasn’t rough, and it didn’t hurt, but it blurred the lines of pleasure and pain beautifully, just like the new movement inside her. Adora was infinitely gentle, though, and soon, Catra found herself throbbing around Adora’s fingers and against her mouth, on the verge of coming.

Part of her didn’t want to reach her peak. Adora felt  _ so good. _ Better than anything she’d ever experienced before. If she came, it would be over, and she wasn’t ready for it to end. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be ready. But then, through the storm of sensation and longing, a thought occurred: once she finished, she’d get to return the favor.

Possibly the only thing Catra wanted more than Adora between her legs forever was to touch Adora, too. Adora had already done so much. She’d saved the world. She’d never given up on their friendship, not even when Catra was at her worst. She gave and gave and gave, and all of that only made Catra want to give her something good for a change. 

_ Yes. Wanna give her everything.  _ That included the powerful peak building inside her, which she couldn’t hold back any longer. Her hips gave one final jerk, and the next time Adora’s fingers hooked into that special spot, she came, tossing her head to the side and trying to bury her face and her cries in her own arm.

To her dismay, Adora’s mouth withdrew. The loss of warmth caused Catra’s clit to twitch, but her inner walls spasmed harder around the fingers buried inside. “Wha—? Why’d you…”

“Don’t hide,” Adora said, scattering light kisses across the lower half of Catra’s tense stomach. “I want to see you.”

Mid-orgasm, Catra was in no position to argue. She rolled her head back and watched as Adora descended again, thrusting her fingers deep and taking Catra’s clit back into her mouth at the same time.

It was more than enough. Catra stiffened, spilling a flood over Adora’s chin and into her palm. All the while, Adora maintained eye contact. Though the lower part of her face was hidden, the top half of her expression was easy to read. It was full of love and encouragement, and Catra felt deep wounds she hadn’t even been aware of begin to close.

_ Adora loves me. She forgives me. She thinks I’m worthy of this. Of her. _

Catra basked in that certainty as she floated down from her peak. Sometime during the last minute or two, she’d started purring, a completely involuntary reaction. Adora didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she looked thrilled as she slid out from beneath Catra’s legs, lips and chin gleaming.

“That was  _ amazing,”  _ she said, suddenly full of energy. “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to make you come, but—”

“Pfft.” Catra blew a puff of air between her lips. She felt like the warmest, happiest puddle in the world, so that was about all the energy she could muster. “You’re saying I’m amazing? You did all the work.”

Adora clambered on top of the clothes pile, lying beside Catra and wrapping a strong arm around her waist. “Is that your way of saying it’s your turn?” 

That had been Catra’s intention, but she wasn’t sure she could move yet. The lazy, content part of her wanted to remain in Adora’s arms, savoring the afterglow for as long as possible. But soon, desire and curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to find out if she could turn Adora into a trembling wreck, too.

“Yeah,” she said, shifting Adora’s arm off her midsection and rolling on top. “Definitely my turn.”

She took her time descending Adora’s body, making sure to give every inch of pale flesh her full attention. There were toned muscles to admire, and plenty of freckles and old scars to kiss. Some of those scars were her doing, but Catra didn’t have it in her to feel guilty this time. Not today. Adora had forgiven her, and for now, she believed it.

_ Besides, those scars are kind of our love story, because they healed. Like we did. _

“Catra,” Adora begged, pressing lightly on the top of her head. “I need…” Her voice trailed off, as if she felt awkward about asking.

That hint of shyness appealed to Catra’s playful side. She’d very much appreciated the way Adora had taken charge and made her come, in the slowest and gentlest way possible, but she had more power this time. And she wasn’t going to be shy about using it.

“What do you need?” she asked, kissing down Adora’s chest, circling her nipple without quite touching it. “And where do you need it?”

Adora groaned, trying to direct her with the hand in her mane, but Catra held firm. She switched to Adora’s other breast, kissing over and around without taking the pebbled pink peak into her mouth.

“Please,” Adora huffed, loosening her grip as if she’d realized it was only delaying what she wanted. “Your mouth. I need your mouth.”

“Here?” Catra flicked her tongue over Adora’s nipple, refusing to apply pressure.

“Yes!”

At last, Catra pulled the peak of Adora’s breast into her mouth, sliding a hand down her stomach to cup between her legs. An ocean greeted her. Adora was incredibly hot and slick, and her wetness spilled over Catra’s fingers at the first touch. She simply held them there for a while, still sucking Adora’s nipple, curious to see whether Adora would move her hips or try to start a rhythm.

Adora began rocking almost immediately. Catra felt the moment Adora’s clit touched her fingertips, both because it was incredibly hard and swollen, and because Adora gave a full-body shiver when it happened. She trapped the bundle between two fingers, milking it as she kissed over to Adora’s other breast.

The sounds Adora made were glorious, low moans interspersed with high, soft cries. Those cries grew louder as Catra eased a finger inside, watching Adora’s face carefully to make sure it was welcome. Words couldn’t describe the joy she felt as Adora’s warm inner walls clenched around her, trying to draw her deeper.

“Catra,” Adora pleaded,  _ “more.” _

Catra could have listened to Adora ask a hundred more times, but she didn’t want to torment her lover too much. Not the first time, anyway. So much had been taken from them over the past several years. Now that it was over, she wanted to give Adora everything her heart desired. She eased a second finger inside, kissing her way down Adora’s stomach.

Adora giggled, squirming a little as Catra’s tongue flicked near the dip of her navel. “H-hey! That tickles… ahhh…” Her protests became another groan as Catra began curling both fingers, searching for the same spot Adora had found so easily within her. She could tell when she hit it, because Adora went rigid beneath her and started shaking.

“I love you,” Catra said, before sliding beneath Adora’s legs and bringing her mouth to the prize she’d been working toward all along.

Adora tasted warm, mostly. There was a hint of salt, but the flavor didn’t get strong until she started lapping the juices leaking out around her knuckles. That was for her own pleasure more than Adora’s, so when Adora started squirming and rocking above her, obviously seeking the heat of her mouth, Catra sucked the bud of her clit instead, careful not to apply too much pressure with her tongue.

It was enough. Adora seized her hair, not quite pulling, but holding tightly as the firm muscles of her stomach began to twitch. Catra sucked harder, relishing the way Adora pulsed between her lips and around her fingers. She suspected Adora was close, and that thought only made her more determined.

“Catra!”

The sound of Adora calling her name, heedless of whoever might hear, made Catra shudder as though someone had scratched the sensitive place right above her tail. It was a deliriously wonderful feeling, and she held onto it for all she was worth as Adora came for her, squeezing her fingers tight and spilling down her chin.

Catra tried to make it last as long as possible. She sucked Adora’s clit and kept curling her fingers until a weak, trembling hand stroked her mane, urging her to stop. “Easy,” Adora pleaded, still breathing heavily. “That was incredible, but exhausting. I’m all tingly and sensitive now.”

Reluctantly, Catra withdrew her fingers from inside Adora, sliding them into her mouth instead. The taste was slightly bitter compared with Adora’s earlier wetness, but in a really nice way. Catra licked them clean eagerly, enjoying the glazed look on Adora’s face as she did.

“Hey, Catra?”

“Mm?” She withdrew her fingers from her mouth. “What?”

Adora shot her one of the silliest grins Catra had ever seen. “We just had sex.”

Catra bit her bottom lip to stifle a fit of giggles. She didn’t know  _ why _ that simple statement was so funny, but soon, she’d crawled up along Adora’s warm, glistening body and buried her face in her lover’s shoulder to keep from laughing. It wasn’t much use. Adora started laughing too, and Catra couldn’t hold it anymore.

“We were pretty good, right?” Adora asked, placing a soft kiss on Catra’s temple.

“Are you kidding?” Catra said, once she got the giggles under control. “We were awesome. And now we get to make love, like, whenever we want.”

The corners of Adora’s mouth tugged into a smirk. “Did you just call it making love?”

Catra huffed, burying her nose deeper into Adora’s neck, both because she smelled good and she wanted to hide her face. “So what if I did?”

“Nothing.” Adora cupped Catra’s cheek, drawing her out of her hiding place. “I love making love with you too, Catra.”

Catra relaxed, sighing happily as she snuggled closer to Adora. Before she could get too comfortable, however, Adora took the flower from behind her ear, placing the severed stem against the ground. A golden glow surrounded it, and Catra’s eyes widened as she watched their flower take root.

“It can grow here now,” Adora said, patting the soft earth around it. “To mark the spot.”

Catra rolled her eyes, partially to hide the fact that they were glistening. “You are  _ so _ cheesy sometimes, Adora.”

“I know. But you like it.”

“Yeah… I like it. And I love you.”


End file.
